pennyarcadefandomcom-20200214-history
The Newbian Institute
Current Guild Leader: Brhino Other Officers: The guild has 2 ranks of officers. The first is 'Dean' which is a second in command to the Guild Leader or 'Headmaster'. The second type of officer is a 'Professor'. They help facilitate the general population's need whether it be settling disputes or handling guild invites and applications. The current officers are: * Agreus * Aminax * Fray * Theodred * Crowing * Lambofhosts The Newbian Institute History was founded initially as a home for the raiders of "The Newbian Institute" while they were leveling alts and more recently used as a guild bank. Rules Of The Newbian Institute THE MAIN RULES 1. Don't be a dick. This is the most important rule as far as the PAA is concerned. This applies not only within the guild but also on the server in general. PA readers represent a large chunk of the population on this server and we want people to think of the PAA as people they can count on rather than those dicks from PAA. 2. The PAA is currently made up of 12 member guilds, each with their own unique identity and style. That being said, we are all considered to be members of one big guild, and you should treat all members of the PAA as your guildmates. 3. Please help out others in the PAA. When grouping please use the need before greed rule and help other players get the gear they are after. Consider UFG’ing (Up for Grabs) trade items and BoEs before vendoring or auctioning them. 4. This alliance is so big that you guys really need to manage yourselves. We have a good group of officers, but we're all adults for the most part and we should be able to solve our own problems. If you see someone being a real jerk please report them to an officer. We have people begging to join these guilds we don't need to waste time with jerks. 5. If anyone asks you, politely, to drop a subject or to stop contacting them then please do so. If you feel an issue still exists contact an officer of your guild or their guild to act as an intermediary. This includes both tells and the public penny arcade channel. 6. There is no rule #6 7. We mean it, please don't be a dick. THE MORE SPECIFIC STUFF Ranks Headmaster. Guild Leader Dean. Guild Second in Command Professor: Officer Raiding Student: Regular Member and Raider Student: Regular Member Freshman: New Member in Evaluation Period Dunce. Punishment Rank Joining There are two ways to join . The first is by becoming a veteran of the Newbian Institute Raid. For details on joining the raid, please see "TNI: The guild versus the raid". Members that join the guild through the raid start at "Raiding Student" rank, although they are subject to the same rules as Freshmen (see below). The second way to to fill out an application and be accepted. See the "Applying to the guild" thread. People accepted into the guild this way start as Freshmen. Freshmen Evaluations All new members have a minimum two week evaluation period before they are promoted to Student. This evaluation period is used to determine if the new member's personality is a good fit with the guild's, and if the existing guild members will enjoy playing with the new member. During this period, all guild members that interact with the new member are encouraged to share their experiences with the officers. At the end of the period, the student receives one of three possible evaluations: 1. Pass: the new member is judged to be a good addition to the guild and is promoted to the rank of Student. 2. Fail: the new member is not fitting in well with the guild. The guild leader will meet with the student to discuss areas he could improve, and a new evaluation period begins. Multiple failed evaluations will result in removal from the guild. 3. Incomplete: the new member has not interacted with the guild enough to make an evaluation. He or she will be encouraged to spend some more time playing or simply chatting with the guild, and members are encouraged to share their experiences with the officers. A new evaluation period beings. Guild Bank Rules The guild bank is divided into 3 sections. The first section is free-for-all. Anyone above Dunce may deposit or remove items from this section. This is a good place for levelling gear, cheap consumables and reagents, and crafting supplies. Items deemed not useful to anyone will be periodically vendored off if this section becomes overcrowded. The second section is the raid bank. This is the location for consumables and material procured by the raid, for the raid. Anyone ranked Raiding Student and above has access to this section. Raiders are reminded that items in this section are for use during raids only, not for non-raid play, levelling professions, etc. The third section is the officer section. High value or rare items are stored in this section. Only officers can remove items from this section, although everyone can see items in this section and request them. Alt Rules You may have as many alts as you want in . Each alt will be at the same rank as your main. However, all members are strongly encouraged to have an alt(s) in one or more of the other PAA guilds. This helps strengthen the bonds between and the rest of the PAA. All alts must be labeled, by the use of officer notes, with the name of the main. Inactivity Anyone who has not logged on in greater than two months will be removed from the guild. This includes alts. This is not considered a punishment and members returning from periods of inactivity will be reinvited. Chat Channel We have guild chat of course, but many newbians play multiple characters that span more than one guild. /newbians is the chat channel for all friends of the newbian institute. Use of this channel for group arrangement, chatting, and other coordination is highly encouraged. : The Guild vs. The Raid The Newbian Institute exists both as a guild and a raid. Though they share many of the same people they are separate entities. The relationship between them is described here. The raid is a semi-static group. Static members are known as "veterans". Veterans get priority to attend raids when they sign up, although they are not under any obligation to sign up every time. The pool of veterans is significantly larger than the maximum size of a raid, so depending on how many veterans sign up for any given day, there can be too many or too few veterans. If there are too few veterans to fill out the raid, then non-veterans who have signed up, known as "rookies", are invited. The available space for rookies will be dependent on class and role and will vary considerably over time. If a rookie attends at least one raid in four separate weeks, they become a veteran. Note that membership in guild has no affect on one's chances of getting into a Newbian Institute raid. The guild is open to anyone who applies. Veterans who wish to join the guild may do so without application, as their rookie period with the raid is considered their application. Others must fill out the application and post it in the forums. In either case new members go through an evaluation period to ensure their personality is a good fit with the rest of the members of the guild. To read more about the raid please visit: http://wiki.pa-guilds.org/Raid:The_Newbian_Institute